


It's Just You And Me Against The World

by trancer



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombies, Cunnilingus, Demons, Established Relationship, F/F, Female Character of Color, Female Relationships, Femslash, Sexual Content, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-14
Updated: 2011-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-26 02:15:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trancer/pseuds/trancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As far as apocalypses go, this one isn‘t so bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Just You And Me Against The World

“Oh my GOD!” Bonnie groans. “I swear, it’s like I’m dating a five-year-old!”

“C’mon Bonnie,” Caroline puppy-dog eyes her, lower lip jutting outwards for emphasis. “Please?”

Bonnie rolls her eyes, folds her arms huffily across her chest. It’s not like she was going to say no, Bonnie has always had a hard time saying no to Caroline, especially since.. Bonnie shakes her head. There’s no point in thinking about that now.

Except, Caroline’s still staring at her, still waiting for _Bonnie’s_ permission. Bonnie rolls her eyes again, shifting the weight on the balls of her feet. “Fine, whatever.”

Caroline practically squeals. With a hard jerk of her hand, the chainsaw roars to life and Caroline’s sprinting down the street, gleeful smile on her face.

Bonnie can’t help but smile. She fingers the strap to the holster wrapped around her hips. She doesn’t need the gun, being a witch and all, but people don’t take an unarmed female seriously. And sometimes, Bonnie hates to admit, her powers fail her and the extra security doesn’t hurt.

As far as apocalypses go, this one isn’t so bad. Okay, sure, half the world’s population is dead, not taking into account the number of dead still walking around. That thing called ‘civilization’ has kinda crumbled. But, Bonnie’s alive and Caroline’s, well, still a vampire.

They’re not zombies, per se, more like demon-infected corpses. Some walk slow and stiffly, others run fast like the wind. They all share the same common trait - black as midnight eyes and an all-consuming hunger for human flesh.

Leaning against the front of their Ford Falcon GT, one of the actual vehicles Mel Gibson drove in ‘The Road Warrior’. Shipped, in mint condition, all the way from Australia. They stole it from a producer who offered them room and board, not explaining until later how they were expected to ‘repay his kindness’. He’d made a pass at Bonnie, not that Bonnie was incapable of taking care of herself but, Caroline, she’d gotten awfully protective, read: possessive, of Bonnie after the apocalypse hit. Bonnie’s still not certain what Caroline did with the body, other than knowing it was in multiple pieces when they left. Bonnie’s always had a thing about killing *living* humans. And though she was mad, Bonnie could never stay mad at Caroline for long. Bonnie is all Caroline has. Caroline is all Bonnie has. They walked away with a couple weeks worth of food and water, some cash, and a really sweet ride. Not too bad, all things considered.

The chainsaw arcs. A head goes sailing through the air. From down the street, Bonnie can hear Caroline laughing like they’re back in grade school. She’s cutting and slicing through the horde that’s been gathering since they entered the tiny town.

Vampires confuse zombies. Like, they recognize that a vampire is both dead and alive, and can’t quite figure out if they should be eaten or ignored. Some of the horde stumble past the whirling chainsaw-wielding dervish that is Caroline Forbes. One gets to within ten feet of Bonnie, black eyes glaring, baring its teeth as it charges. Bonnie barely moves, just flicks two of her fingers and the zombie goes sailing backwards, slamming hard against a wall before it drops to the ground. Another flick of her fingers and it goes up in flames, the color quickly changing from orange-red to black as the demon incinerates.

The town was dead, no pun intended, when they arrived, like a hundred other towns they’d been through before. They ignored the Shufflers, pulling into an abandoned gas station and taking whatever was left off the shelves before pulling in front of a department store. They were both in need of some ‘retail therapy’. Things had been a bit tense between them. Things were always a bit tense during that week of the month when Bonnie got her period (because Bonnie wasn‘t ready to break *that* particular taboo.. yet), and Caroline got so fucking horny she’d hump a tree if it got her off.

When they exited the department store, the handful of Shufflers had grown to almost fifty, a couple Sprinters in their midst (Caroline always swore swear the damn things had ESP or something, because once they smelt human flesh it was like they sent out a Bat-Signal or something). It wasn’t anything they hadn’t run into before, nothing either one couldn’t handle and handle quickly. But Caroline found that damned chainsaw in hardware, and they’d just watched the ‘Evil Dead’ the night before.

Despite all the *fun* Caroline’s having, it’s getting close to sunset, they’ve still got miles to go and, well, Bonnie’s not on her period anymore.

“Jesus, Caroline,” Bonnie shouts, already fishing for the keys in her pocket. “Would you quit screwing around and finish up?”

Caroline looks over her shoulder towards Bonnie. “All right,” she shouts. She stabs a zombie deep in the stomach with her chainsaw, and Bonnie winces as blood and gore goes flying. Made even worse because, now, the chainsaw’s stuck. It sputters and spurts before dying completely. Caroline grunts in frustration, letting go of the handle and going into full-on vamp mode. And Caroline in full-on vamp mode was ten times more effective than any chainsaw.

It’s over in less than a minute. Caroline stands in the middle of now corpse riddled street, chest heaving as she starts to catch her breath. She turns, swaggering back to the Falcon, triumphant smile on her face. She’s a mess, head to toe covered in blood and gore.

“Christ, I swear they smell worse on the inside,” Bonnie makes a gagging sound before turning towards the driver’s side, popping the door open. She stops, an arm on the top, she wags her finger. “You are NOT getting inside!”

“What? Wait!” Caroline stammers as Bonnie turns the engine. “You’re not making me walk?”

“You’re a vampire,” Bonnie laughs, putting the car into gear, slamming on the accelerator, the car fish tail spinning before she rights it and zooms off in the opposite direction. “You can keep up.”

**

“Fuck,” Bonnie sighs, fanning herself with a four-year-old edition of Entertainment Weekly. “Tell me again why we came to Texas?”

It’s eleven-thirty at night and still hot as balls. The A/C in their motel room is only good for decoration. Bonnie’s stretched out on the bed, stripped down to her bra and panties, skin covered in a light sheen of sweat. She thinks they should have stayed on the road, at least the A/C in the Falcon works. But that would have meant letting Caroline in the car, who stank like dead demon zombie and, considering how long it takes to get that fucking smell out of the upholstery, Bonnie was *never* doing that again.

So they found a motel, a little roadside place in the middle of nowhere. Where the only occupants were Hunters, like them, and the tiny little cottage industry that sprung up around it - a place with no shortage of alcohol, cigarettes, drugs, guns, ammo and hookers.. for the right price, of course. Music thumps from three doors down, the headboard in the room next door hasn’t stopped banging against the wall since they arrived, the bed stinks of age old pot and even older sex. All things considered, they’ve had their first hot meal that didn’t come from a can in weeks, and a bed beats a backseat any day of the week. Well, Bonnie wrinkles her nose.. maybe.

“We came to Texas,” Caroline calls out from behind the bathroom door, “because you wanted to see the Alamo, or was it the Dallas Cowboy Cheerleaders?”

“The Dallas Cowboy Cheerleaders are dead, along with the rest of Dallas,” Bonnie snorts. She tosses the magazine in her hand onto the floor, rising up to a sitting position. “How long are you gonna stay in there? I thought we were gonna go to the bar?”

The door finally opens. Caroline stands in the frame, arm against the jamb as she tilts her hips, steam billowing around her. Bonnie can’t help the little skip in her heart, because there are few things sexier than Caroline fresh out of the shower, in nothing but the skimpiest pair of boy shorts and..

An eye patch?

“What do you think?” she purrs seductively.

Hand to her mouth, Bonnie laughs through her fingers. “Where did you get that?”

“Back at the store.” Caroline adjusts it, beaming. “I think it makes me look dashing.”

“I think it makes you look like a reject from a porn set about lesbian pirates.”

Caroline tilts her head coyly, her visible eye narrowing. “Lesbian pirates are hot.”

“True, but not as hot as lesbian vampire pirates.”

Caroline pushes herself off the door frame, hips swaying as she walks towards the end of the bed. “Lesbian vampire pirates are pretty hot.”

The skip in Bonnie’s heart has turned to a heavy thudding. Because, just like that, the warm air in the room has turned sticky and hot. With only one kind of relief in sight. Bonnie rises, walking on her knees towards the end of the bed where Caroline stands. She fingers a damp curl of hair, twisting it. “I can think of one vampire in particular.”

Caroline places her hands on the swell of Bonnie’s hips, mouth pulling into a smile. “Does this mean you’re not mad at me anymore?”

“Does this mean you’re done being a bitch?”

“Hey!” Caroline squeaks, shrugs sheepishly. “I just.. get a little, you know, frustrated sometimes.”

“A little?” Bonnie laughs, kissing the tip of Caroline’s nose as she draws her arms onto Caroline’s shoulders. “One more day and I could add ‘death by sexual frustration’ to the list of ways to kill a vampire!”

“One more day?” Caroline rises an eyebrow, drawing her arms around Bonnie’s waist and pulling her in closer. “Does that mean what I think it means? As in,” Caroline pulls back, just a little, enough for Bonnie to see Caroline’s dilated eyes, slivers of blue around wide black orbs. “It’s open season on Bonnie Bennett.”

“Car..”

It’s all Bonnie can say before Caroline drops, knees thumping on the old carpet. Before she whips out her hands, clasps them behind Bonnie’s knees and yanks Bonnie upwards, Bonnie flopping down hard onto the bed. Then, she’s being pulled, ass hanging off the edge of the mattress.

There are consequences, repercussions to teasing a vampire to the point of breaking. Bonnie’s panties, torn quickly from her hips, is one. The lack of foreplay, buildup is the other. Caroline’s already between Bonnie’s legs, Bonnie already gasping, hands gripping the bedspread as Caroline’s tongue starts working her pussy. Licking, sucking, slurping. But it’s that purring/growling thing Caroline does, a sound that reverberates all over Bonnie’s skin, that has Bonnie writhing and slithering bonelessly on the mattress, eyes rolling into the back of her head as her back arches, bows off the mattress.

Caroline curls her arms around Bonnie’s hips, locking her in place, as her lips assault Bonnie’s clit, sucking, pulling it hard between her lips, battering it with her tongue. Bonnie starts groaning, whimpering. She reaches down, tangles her fingers into Caroline’s hair, tugs a little, like Caroline likes it. Scrapes her nails, like Caroline loves it. And Caroline growls, just.. fucking saw drawn slowly over wood *growls*.

One hand tangled in Caroline’s hair, Bonnie pushes herself up with the other. Because she knows how much Caroline loves it when she watches. Bonnie can’t see Caroline’s mouth, but when Caroline looks up at her, blue eyes twinkling, Bonnie knows she smiling. Then, she does this ~thing~ with her tongue against Bonnie’s clit, and the arm holding her up turns to jelly, Bonnie flopping back onto the mattress as her insides clench and spasm, and she has to exhale loudly to keep herself from coming.

“Caroline,” she breathes, eyes fluttering closed as the world around them dissolves away to nothing.

Caroline chuckles, all smug and pleased with herself, even though she’s not done. No, she’s nowhere close to done. She swirls her tongue slowly, gently around Bonnie’s clit, teasingly bringing her back down. She draws her tongue lower, circling around the opening of Bonnie’s cunt, letting bonnie brace herself for what’s to come next. Then, she pushes her tongue, hard and fast and deep. Bonnie grunt-gasps. It’s not the first time Caroline’s done this, it just always feels like the first time. And Caroline’s thrusting into her, going for broke tongue-fucking, with her vampire speed, her strength. Until Bonnie’s voice is one long wail, both hands now tangled in Caroline’s hair, clutching, hanging on for dear life.

Bonnie tenses, stomach muscles clenching, shoulders pulling off the mattress. Keening wail erupting from her throat, the orgasm freight-train hits her. Her bones turn to ashes and she’s all quivering muscles and shuddering insides. Caroline keeps going, a little slower, pushing Bonnie enough to draw out another orgasm. Bonnie finds just enough strength to pleadingly pull at Caroline hair.

Caroline withdraws her tongue, lingers, leisurely lapping at Bonnie’s pussy until Bonnie feels as if she’s been wrung dry. Caroline takes her time kissing her way up. Pulls and maneuvers until they’re both fully on the bed. Bodies pressed flush against each other, Caroline brings their lips together. Bonnie moans at the taste of herself on Caroline’s mouth, the tongue dancing against her own.

“I’m sorry,” Bonnie breathes as their lips part.

“For what?” Caroline gazes down at her, brows crinkling.

“For being such a bitch. I know it‘s not easy for you.”

“Yeah,” Caroline chuckles with a half-grin. “You could have at least given me a handjob or something.”

“You say that now,” Bonnie laughs. “But wait until I’m old and fat..”

“Hey..” Caroline cuts in, brings her hand up, cupping Bonnie’s cheek. Her eyes are serious, sad even. “I’m not going anywhere. Ever.”

Bonnie can’t help but melt at Caroline’s sincerity. She’d teasingly skated over the line of Caroline’s biggest fear, being alone. “I know,” she smiles, lifts her head to bring their lips together. “I know.”

Arms bone weary, she wraps them around Caroline as they kiss, pulls Caroline to her. Caroline’s warm. Caroline’s always warm, and Bonnie knows she’s not supposed to think this but she can’t help but marvel at how something that’s supposed to be dead can feel so alive. But she’s Caroline and that makes all the difference in the world. Bonnie holds her tighter, kisses her deeper. She can feel Caroline’s skin getting warmer, heart beneath her breast pounding a little harder.

Caroline shifts her hips, crotch over Bonnie’s thigh. Bonnie moans at how warm Caroline is *there*, boy shorts sticky and wet with her desire. Bonnie lifts her knee, anchors her foot into the mattress, and Caroline growls, low and throaty, as she begins to roll her hips.

Their lips part. Caroline pulling her mouth away, because she’s breathing too hard, too heavily to do this and kiss. Her eyes are closed, and Bonnie watches the way everything plays across Caroline’s face - the crinkling of her brows, the slackness of her mouth and the forced little pants that come out with every jut of her hips. It’s like Caroline’s holding back, like she’s fighting something within.

Bonnie knows exactly what it is.

“Hey,” she whispers softly, fingertips pressed gently to Caroline’s cheek. “It’s okay.”

Lips pursing together, eyes scrunching tighter, Caroline shakes her head, the veins around her eyes filling with black before they quickly recede.

Caroline hates changing in front of Bonnie when they’re like this. Because Bonnie hates vampires, always has, always will, probably hates them more than the damn zombies. But this, a vampire, is who and what Caroline is now. Something Bonnie accepted long ago. But Caroline’s filled with too much doubt, too much self-loathing, and Bonnie hates herself for the part she’s played in all this.

“Caroline, it’s okay.” She slides the hand on Caroline’s cheek to the back of her head, pulling down as she arches her neck and brings Caroline’s mouth to her pulse point. “Let go.”

It’s been months since Caroline’s fed off human blood. She’d learned to control the hunger long ago, in the time before the world ended. But control, hunger, desire, that’s not what this is all about. It’s about trust. Bonnie *trusts* Caroline, and she’s not afraid of the darkness within.

Caroline shudders as Bonnie brings her lips to Bonnie’s neck. The change is subtle, the air around them turning thick and heavy like syrup, but Bonnie feels it. Feels Caroline’s mouth as her lips open. Then, Caroline’s teeth are sinking, little pinpricks of pain that feels like lightening striking Bonnie’s skin. She cries out as the pain surges outward, courses down and pools between her legs. That first pull, that little bit of suction from Caroline’s mouth, and Bonnie’s coming, crying out, hands clawing at Caroline’s back, nails digging into the skin.

Caroline pulls and sucks, and Bonnie is one continuous and long orgasm. She falls upwards, limbs weightless. Stars pool in the corners of her eyes, swirl with an inky blackness until all Bonnie feels is pleasure.

Until she feels nothing at all.

**

It’s close to dawn when Bonnie finally rouses awake. The first thing she feels is warmth, Caroline, the shoulder beneath her face, the arm draped over and around her shoulders, hand gently stroking Bonnie’s hair, their legs tangled together. As hot as the sex is, and it’s definitely hot, Bonnie loves this the most, because she never feels warmer, safer than when she wakes in Caroline’s arms.

“Hey,” she grumbles, lifting her head, eyes blinking lazily.

“Hey,” Caroline smiles back.

“I thought you’d be gone by now.”

“I told you,” Caroline says, suddenly serious. “I’m not going anywhere.”

Bonnie chuckles softly, lifts up to press her lips gently to Caroline’s. “I meant, gone off to do rounds. I know how much you don’t trust other people when it comes to security.”

“Oh,” Caroline grins sheepishly, cheeks flushing a light pink. “I would have. I just.. I like watching you sleep.”

“I’m surprised I’m not in a coma. That was definitely..” Bonnie shifts, sex sore muscles groaning. “Intense.”

The soft grin turns into a wolfish smile as Caroline leans into Bonnie, rolling Bonnie onto her back. “Does that mean you’re ready for round two?”

“Round two? I barely survived round one!”

“I’ll be gentle this time.” She kisses Bonnie deeply, slowly. Draws her lips across Bonnie’s jaw, trailing down. As she runs her tongue over the tiny puncture marks almost fully healed, Bonnie gasps, shudders beneath her. “I promise.”

There’s a knock at the door. Bonnie stiffens, Caroline’s head jerking upwards, the two staring wide-eyed at each other.

Another knock, a little louder, more intense this time.

“Who is it?” Bonnie calls out.

“Lincoln Sheriff’s Department,” the voice behind the door answers back.

Caroline’s up in a flash, jerking her legs into her jeans, not bothering to zip up the fly before she’s angrily jerking open the door.

“Caroline!” Bonnie squeaks, yanking the sheets up over her bare breasts.

There’s a man in uniform on the other side, wide brimmed hat, gun holster around his hips, badge on his chest. They haven’t seen real police in almost a year, the sight of one brings Caroline to a halt, deflates her just a little.

“Caroline Forbes?” he asks, forefinger and thumb pinching the brim of his hat as he tips his head.

“Yeah?”

“Got a message from your mother. Woman’s probably burned every favor she was owed searching for you.” His accent is Texas thick. He’s no older than Caroline or Bonnie and his boyish cheeks burn red as, seeing that one of them is half-naked and the other fully naked, puts two and two together. “She sent word out that if anyone finds you, tell you to call home.”

“That’s it?”

“That’s it.”

**

Bonnie stays in the car when they get to the Sheriff’s Department. She knows whatever Caroline’s mom has to say, Caroline will tell her.

It’s been two years since they left Mystic Falls. Even longer since they last saw Elena.

Elena disappeared two weeks after the end of the world. For awhile, six months to be exact, they followed Stefan and Damon as they tore apart the world searching for her. Until it all became too much, too many vampires, too much vampire politics, and Bonnie felt like nothing more than a foot soldier in someone else’s war. A weapon to be used at their discretion. Not Bonnie’s.

For her own sanity, Bonnie left. Caroline followed. And it’s been just the two of them ever since. As she fiddles with her Colt, Bonnie realizes she likes it this way. Wonders, had things not happened the way they did, if she and Caroline would have found their way to each other. If that line between platonic and romantic would have dissolved so easily.

She thinks about all that ~baggage~ waiting for them back in Mystic Falls.

The passenger door opens and Bonnie jumps, practically discharging her gun. Caroline slides into the seat, slamming the door behind her. She slumps, head tilted down gazing at the hands in her lap.

“What’d she say?” Bonnie asks.

Caroline stays quiet, continues worrying her fingers together.

“Caroline?”

“I heard there aren’t any zombies in Hawaii,” Caroline finally says.

“What?” Is all Bonnie can manage to say, head shaking in disbelief.

“Don’t you get tired of it?” Caroline inhales deeply. “Zombie hunting. Always running. Fighting. Scavenging. Don’t you ever want to just.. stop?”

Bonnie’s eyes narrow, lips forming into a tight line. She sets her Colt on the dash, then reaches out, the backs of her knuckles grazing across Caroline’s cheek. “Caroline,” she says softly, Caroline leaning into her touch, eyes drifting closed. “What’d your mother say?”

“She didn’t say much of anything.” She shrugs. “Just to come home. Now.” Caroline inhales again, pulls away from Bonnie’s touch as she opens her eyes. “I think she was compelled.”

“Fuck,” Bonnie groans, pulling her arm back as she slumps in her own seat. “Fucking vampires.. Sorry. I didn‘t mean..”

“It’s okay. I know what you mean.” Caroline shakes her head, chuckles. “Fucking vampires.”

Resolve set, Bonnie sticks the keys in the ignition, the Falcon roaring to life.

“What are you doing?” Caroline asks.

“We..” Bonnie shifts the car into reverse, wheels screeching as she hits the gas. “Are going to Mystic Falls. It’s your mother, Caroline. She needs you. And whoever’s fucking with her..” She hits the brake, shifts again, slams on the gas. “Is getting us.”

She doesn’t have to see Caroline to know Caroline’s smiling, that little impish grin she sometimes gets when Bonnie’s done something that makes her happy. It’s not long before Bonnie’s smiling, pulling her lips into a half-grin.

Bonnie doesn’t know why the dead became infected with demons intent on destroying the living. Why Elena disappeared and if the two are connected. She doesn’t know why the world had to end so she and Caroline could find each other. All Bonnie knows is that she’s a witch, she’s alive, and her best friend is at her side. Just the two of them against the world.

Just the way Bonnie likes it.

END


End file.
